The Redemption of Bellatrix Lestrange
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Bellatrix realises the truth about her Master and decides to do what she should have done a long time ago but not everything goes to plan


**Title: **The Redemption of Bellatrix Lestrange

**Author: **Immortal Aussie

**Email: **

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Rating: **FRM

**Summary: **Bellatrix realises the truth about her Master and decides to do what she should have done a long time ago but not everything goes to plan

**Warnings: **Dark fic, attempted suicide, mentions of Character Death, AU, OOC, Spoilers for OotP

**Challenge: **100 Tales

**Prompt: **80- Forgiveness

**Word Count: **1430

I lay on my bed in my master's chambers and cried. My emotions were in turmoil and I had no idea what to do. I realise now that My Lord was going to leave me behind there in the Ministry, I his most faithful and devoted servant was going to be abandoned. That had gotten my thinking about the whole war. I finally came to the decision that the war was stupid and my Master was mad. Killing wasn't the way to go to achieve what we wanted to do. We should have gotten more laws passed and gotten people into the Government to make sure things were happening the way we wanted them to, not like this, not all the useless killings.

When I thought of all the killing my mind wondered over to my cousin Sirius. I had accidentally killed my favourite cousin and it hurt so much to know that I caused his death with only a stunner. He wasn't supposed to die, how was, I supposed to know what that veil was. Then there was Potter. The look of betrayal and devastation on his face was almost too much to comprehend. I couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through… actually I probably could. Sirius had always had a special place in my heart even after he abandoned his family. I had always wished that I could have enough courage to defy the family… it was probably why he was a Gryffindor while I wasn't. There was no way I could have done what he did no matter how much I wanted to live my own life. Even my sister had enough courage to do it even though she was a Slytherin too.

It was then and there that I knew what I had to do. I ordered a house elf to bring me some parchment and a quill and then I began to write

_Potter,_

_I do realise that I am the last person you would expect to receive a letter from but I had to send you this. I swear upon my life that what I am about to write is the sincere and absolute truth and done of my free will._

I paused and nibbled my lip thinking of how to write what I wanted to say.

_First of all I would like to apologise for causing the death of your Godfather. I did not mean to kill him, the spell I used was a simple stunner to take him out of action, I couldn't bear to see him injured. Sirius always was my favourite cousin even after he abandoned his family. I always wished that I had the courage to do what he did- none of my cousins or sisters liked how our family treated us or what we expected to do. We all wanted to live our own lives and I'm afraid to admit that only Sirius and my sister Andromeda had enough courage to go through with their desires to have a free life._

_When my Lord nearly abandoned me in the atrium of the Ministry I realised the truth of what he was really like. I had always been his favourite and he didn't give a second thought about leaving me behind, which was what opened my eyes to the reality of what he is doing. There is no point in this entire senseless killing. He could easily have achieved what he wanted through pushing through laws. I joined my Lord due to the fact that when Purebloods marry Muggles and weak Muggleborns their magic is diluted in future generations. Yes, muggle blood does dilute magic in future generations but so does inter-breeding in families which is resulting in more and more squibs every day. The one way to counteract this is by marrying Halfbloods, purebloods who have the occasional muggle or muggleborn or have two powerful Muggleborns marry. What I am trying to say is that while people shouldn't marry Muggles new blood is always needed to keep our race alive and strong. If what is currently occurring is allowed to continue it won't be long until there is no Magical Humans alive anymore apart from the occasional Muggleborn._

I hope this make sense to him… its imperative that Potter knows the absolute truth as I am sure that Dumbledore hasn't told him, now onto the next part to make him sure that I am sincere.

_I am sure you are still questioning this letter but in continuing in my good faith I am going to give you names of the Inner Circle as well as some other important Death Eaters_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Augustus Rookwood_

_Barty Crouch Jr (I don't know what happened to him but I do believe he may be dead)_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Christopher Crabbe_

_Robert Goyle_

_Amycus Carrow_

_Alecto Carrow_

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Rabastion Lestrange_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_While some of these are already in Azkaban the majority of them aren't. Yes I have named my own husband and his brother, hopefully that will convince you that I am sincere about everything I have written. You will notice that I have not named your Potions Professor even though he is a member of the Inner Circle as I have known for quite some time that he is no longer loyal to us. I must congratulate him on the guts it must have taken to turn his back on the Dark Lord._

_Another thing you might be interested in knowing is that the Dark Lord is sending Pettigrew to Hogwarts for a scouting mission at the beginning of next year- I am sure you will put that information to good use, perhaps clearing Sirius's name? I will always regret that my cousin will never be able to experience freedom yet again._

_Do not bother replying to this letter because as soon as I send it I will be taking my own life. I can no longer live with the knowledge of all the pain and suffering I have caused. There is no other way to escape from my Master as I am not proficient in Occlumency and am not willing to go to Dumbledore_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Another thought of something to include came to me which might help my positon…

_PS. The Longbottoms- I do regret what happened to them- was hit with a spell known as Folie which means 'madness'. Tell someone and I'm sure they will now the counter-spell for it. That is what is keeping them locked in their brain and not the Cruactious Curse._

With that I let the letter dry before rolling it up and placing Potter's name on it. As soon as I finished doing that a house elf I recognised as one of the Malfoy's popped in.

"I is sensing you need to give that to Master Harry," the excited house elf said. It was then that I realised that Potter had freed the House Elf at the end of his second year according to my sister Narcissa. "I take that to him."

"Thank you," I said handing the letter to the elf before it popped away.

It was then that I sat down and wrote a letter to both Narcissa and Andromeda explaining everything that had expired at the Ministry and what I had just down. I apologised for leaving them but told them I had no choice. Dobby had popped back in and took those letters from me, leaving me greatful that I didn't have to risk them being intercepted by anyone else- Ministry, Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix.

It was then that I turned my wand on myself and started to say the killing curse as that was the easiest, quickest and less painful way of taking my life when my wand was taken from me. Looking up I saw Narcissa, she must have read the letter immediately and had Dobby take her hear as he was standing behind her.

"Come home with my sister," she said helping me up. "I will not let us part like this. You have too much to live for."

With that I let her take my hand and apparate to a small flat that I didn't recognise. Looking around I did see something that I did recognise though. Sitting at the kitchen table was our sister Andromeda, next to her was Potter and Dumbledore. I realised what must have happened and I was grateful for it. It was then that I realised I had a chance to redeem myself and live a normal life once again without my Lord.


End file.
